Orchids in the Sun
by Squirtoran
Summary: The life of a Nidoran and her family. Not much to say here, so I'll let my writing speak for itself. Mostly happy, but I'll warn you about a sad part. My first attempt at a oneshot, so we'll see how people like it. I don't own Pokemon or the cover image.


A gentle breeze wafted over the hill, causing a whole field of blue and purple orchids to dance. Small petals from the beautiful flowers drifted lazily through the air as the bright sun pierced through a couple wispy, light clouds failing to mask a bright blue sky.

Orchid hopped gleefully after her mother through the peaceful expanse of land, dancing with the flowers she was named for. She had never known anything but this beautiful place, and she hoped she, her mother, and her father never would be met with a different life.

As the two continued through the field, a purple head poked out of a patch of the flowers, his large, blue ears pricked as he turned his head to see the two he cared about more than anything.

He bounded over to Orchid and her mother, where the three Nidoran met half way. He brushed noses with each of them happily.

This is what life was like. Everyday, peace.

Orchid was always aware that she was much smaller than her parents, and they had always babied her. Even after she caught up to them in size, the three never changed their feelings for each other. Her mother and father were next to inseperable and Orchid would always be their little girl.

Things changed as Orchid grew more. Her parents looked a bit different, but she didn't mind. She had heard many tales about this strange 'evolution' thing that many Pokemon went through as they got older and stronger. Her parents promised they would tell her about when she was older. Orchid wondered if that would happen to her one day.

...

She was right. Orchid did go through changes as she got older, and that was when her parents thoroughly explained to her what evolution was. She was told it would change the way she looked but not who she was on the inside. She began to look more and more like her mother, and her father admired her for her newfound strength. They would often battle each other for fun. Orchid would always win, but she was almost certain her dad went easy on her. He was probably a lot stronger than her and always would be anyway.

One day, Orchid met a Nidorino named Nightshade. Not that Orchid would ever have the guts to admit it to his face, but she thought he was kind of cute, always showing off his strength to the other Pokemon, but turning into a big softie around any Nidorina he saw. They got along just fine, but Orchid would prefer others to think they were just friends, even though they did spend a lot of time together. With the amused looks she frequently got from her mom, Orchid highly suspected she had other thoughts. Oh well. Let others think what they want. After all, maybe she wasn't wrong…

...

The day of Orchid's parents' anniversary came, and her dad had planned the perfect gift. In the early morning of that day, he went to Orchid's mother, and bestowed upon her half of a green, shiny stone. Her mother looked very grateful, and they brushed noses like they always did when they were happy, but she looked a little confused about what the stone was supposed to be for. To her surprise, Orchid's dad then revealed that he had the other half of the stone.

"As long as we always have a piece of each other, we will never be far apart," he had said.

"They're beautiful!" Orchid's mother had said. "Where did you find them?"

"On top of the hill, on the night of a full moon surrounded by stars," he explained. "a beautiful sight, though not as much so as you."

Orchid's mother let out a happy sigh and leaned into her love.

"Look, they match perfectly." Orchid's dad laid the two stones on the ground a couple inches apart from one another. Orchid could see from the way they were split, that surely they were the same stone at one point. "If we put them together, I'm sure something special will happen."

Orchid's mother gave him a knowing look, and put a paw on her half. "Think so?"

Her dad closed his eyes and smiled, putting a paw on his own half.

Orchid watched as her parents slid the stones closer together until they connected and began to glow, engulfing the two in a bright light.

When the light had faded, Orchid could hardly recognize her parents, but she wasn't worried. Evolution was a normal process for Pokemon to go through. It could change your looks but not your heart. Orchid wouldn't have this day any other way.

...

Rain was falling gently that day. The orchids in the field weren't swaying in the breeze like they usually did, but drooped under the wet. Orchid could see them off in the distance as she stood at the top of the hill, over two large stones. She wasn't sure whether or not the drizzle was the cause of the water in her eyes.

She looked down at the two smaller, green stones that lay between their larger counterparts. Each one had a string tied to the end where the gems could be hung over someone's neck. This was the first time Orchid had ever seen the stones apart from their wearers-her mother and father.

She looked back to the larger stones, her parents' names engraved into them, and felt her heart twist in pain all over again. She just remembered the orchid she had been holding in her teeth. Unlike the others of its kind in the meadow, this one was not blue or purple-it was both. It was special. One of a kind. Irreplaceable. Just like her beloved mom and dad.

Orchid couldn't stop the tears now. She felt them dripping down her face as she lowered her head to place the flower over the green stones. Also unlike its counterparts, its petals did not droop under the rain.

Orchid just barely held back a whimper of sadness and she leaned into Nightshade, who had stood at her side the whole time, and closed her eyes, listening to the silence that was only interrupted by Nightshade's gentle heartbeat and the slow, soft sound of the drizzle. She was aware of their young daughter shuffling in between them, her normally soft, fluffy fur spiked up from the rain.

For the first time in awhile, Orchid felt like she was at peace. There would come a time for everyone and everything, to find peaceful rest from this world. Peaceful. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she couldn't see her parents in front of her. They would always be watching over her, and one day, she would see them again. Orchid allowed herself to smile.

Life came at a heavy price.

But it was worth it.

...

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked my first oneshot! I teared up a little while writing the end... :'( Also, I should apologize to some of you out there, because there is a certain other story I should have been working on... Sorry... This idea just took me by surprise so I went with it! Thanks for reading, and I promise I am working on that chapter for Terra's! See you soon! :)**


End file.
